


Germanitas

by ASongofIceandHope (orphan_account)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lyanna Is Alive, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar won, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Eventual Smut, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Multi, Polyamory, R plus L equals J, Sibling Incest, This fandom has desensitized me to incest, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ASongofIceandHope
Summary: Jon grows up in the shadow of his brother. But Aegon lives in his father's shadow just as much as Jon lives in his.Lyanna and Elia must learn to share and cope with their differences for the sake of their husband.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to watch Aegon and Jon grow up together, so I suppose this is where this idea came from.  
> A few notes in notes:  
>  *The sack of King's Landing never happens*  
> *Robert B is dead*

Rhaegar stood in the throne room, obviously uneasy and uncomfortable. He was sweaty, months' worth of dirt and dust were caked on his face and armor from riding. Arthur and Gerold stood beside him; the Dornishman holding the little bundle Rhaegar had rode days and nights without end to watch being brought into the world. The babe was silent, thank the gods, but already had a watchful, knowing gaze. Rhaegar had been expecting Lady Lyanna to bear a daughter--Visenya, they'd call her--but instead she gave the Dragon Prince a second son. 

His father, King Aerys, cackled darkly from his perch. Rhaegar could only imagine what was running through his head; if he had been disgusted by Rhaenys, Rhaegar was certain Jon would be greeted in a similar matter.

Out of the corner of his eye, Rhaegar saw Elia enter with Aegon in her arms and Rhaenys clinging to her skirt. The girl's eyes brightened and Rhaegar watched with a tired smile as she dashed over to him and threw her arms around his legs.

"Papa!" she exclaimed. Rhaegar picked her up and held her close, trying to avoid the burning gaze of his wife. 

"Where is your Hand, father?" Rhaegar raised a brow; it was rare for his father to actually sit upon the throne--Tywin Lannister was truly the king in everything but title. "Has Lord Tywin returned to Casterly Rock?" 

The king nodded. "He's been... called away," he replied absentmindedly. A wave of his hand dismissed the crown prince and his family, and Rhaegar fell into step beside Elia as they exited the throne room. Rhaegar hoped she wouldn't want to talk, but Elia had plenty of questions.

"Where is she?" she questioned, her dark eyes questioning and harsh. 

"She didn't make it," he replied sadly. Jon fussed softly in Arthur's arms and Aegon seemed to perk up at the sound of another baby. 

"A baby!" Rhaenys exclaimed, her attention flitting to her new half-brother. Elia watched suspiciously as Rhaegar set Rhaenys down on her feet and took Jon from Arthur. He crouched down to Rhaenys' level and showed her the babe. Elia smiled slightly when Rhaenys giggled and clapped in delight. "Papa, what... what's his name?"

"Jaehaerys," he answered. "But we're going to call him Jon, for short. How does that sound?" 

Elia had to admit, no matter how mad she was at him, he was good with the children. He always had been. And now he was back, and as much as she hated to admit it... they had to start putting their lives back together. He needed to start acting like the heir apparent, and she like the future queen. Everyone knew the king didn't have much longer, and Rhaegar would have to ascend the throne. 

"Jaeh--Jaeh... Jon," Rhaenys giggled eventually, after growing frustrated with herself for not being able to pronounce her little brother's name. 

Jon began to fuss and his crying triggered sobs from Aegon. Elia sighed and held her son close, watching as a nursemaid swooped in to take Jon. She recognized the woman; the grey eyes... the brown hair... Elia knew that look. And she knew Rhaegar's lies. 

"There, there, sweetling," the nursemaid cooed as she slipped away to a more private location. 

"Arthur, could you take the children up to the nursery?" Elia looked expectantly at the Dornishman who nodded and took Aegon into his arms, and offered his hand to Rhaenys. "May I speak with you in private, husband?" Rhaegar nodded and they convened in her solar. Elia locked the door behind them before turning back to face him.

When she looked at him, really looked, she realized just how... how old he was beginning to look. He wasn't yet the king, and already he had fine lines near his eyes, and creases through his brow. There were dark circles under his eyes, but then again Elia couldn't recall a time before when there hadn't been--he'd always had trouble sleeping. But his glorious silver hair and indigo eyes were still as beautiful as they were the day they first met; he was still the Silver Prince, the Last Dragon... whatever the people wished to call him, he was. 

"You lied," she stated firmly. "You said she didn't make it."

"What was I going to say?" Rhaegar moved to sit down, slumping back into the chair unceremoniously. "I have to protect her, Elia. She is my responsibility--"

"Before long all of Westeros will be your responsibility," Elia reminded gently. "And you can't hide everything, especially with all the enemies we have now... and if you've forgotten, we have many--"

"I have not forgotten!" Rhaegar huffed. Elia raised a brow at him and he rose to his feet. "I know we have lots of enemies now... and if we are going to move forward peacefully, then we must start healing. And this healing process will begin with mending wounds with our enemies. Stannis Baratheon is willing to comply, as is Ned Stark. And... when Ned Stark hears that his sister is alive and well, I think the north will be more than willing to be loyal to House Targaryen once more."

"What... What do you plan to do with her once your father is dead?" Elia inquired. Rhaegar sighed and took her hand. The small display was about as intimate as they got anymore. 

"She will be my wife, just as you are my wife," he murmured. "Does that displease you?" 

Elia thought it over for a moment. The little she-wolf was beautiful, and she made Rhaegar happy... it was so rare that anything made him truly happy. And Elia had no problems or qualms about sharing the girl... the thought made her blush; it was one of the few things she had in common with her brother Oberyn: an equal appreciation of the same and opposite sex.

"You're blushing," Rhaegar chuckled as he rose to his feet. "It's so rare to see you blush anymore..."

"I'm not a silly little girl," Elia remarked with a roll of her eyes. Then her gaze met his and Rhaegar could see the fire in her eyes; when she got going, he swore that her gaze was more hot and intense than wildfire. "Does she blush for you, Rhaegar? I imagine she does... in fact, I'm sure she did the first time you bedded her. Though what girl wouldn't?"

"If you don't want her here in the capital, she is prepared to return to Winterfell," Rhaegar changed the subject smoothly. "But it's unfair to my son by her to make him give up his birthright to a prince's education."

"Do they not have Maesters at Winterfell?" Elia raised a brow. 

It amuses her, their clever back and forth conversation. In some ways, it was what kept their marriage alive. His philosophical mind versus her quick wit always made for lively debate. She wondered if the Stark girl provided such entertainment, or if Rhaegar's attachment to her was more of the physical kind than the mental.

"They do," Rhaegar told her. "But he is a prince. He will someday be the brother of King Aegon VI. A prince ought to be brought up in the capital. That is final."

There was a soft knock at the door and Elia moved to unlock the door. Standing in the hall was none other than the she-wolf herself. Her little pup was in her arms, fast asleep and cooing softly. Elia looked down at the babe and smiled; he truly was a darling little thing, with rosy cheeks and a full head of dark hair that was already beginning to curl at the ends. 

"Princess Elia," Lyanna curtsied quickly. "I... I was wondering where I should put Jon down for his nap... I wouldn't dare intrude on the royal nursery without your permission..." Elia could tell that her words seemed forced; no doubt Rhaegar had persuaded her one way or the other to tread lightly around her.

"Not a problem," Elia smiled. "He can sleep with Aegon until another crib is brought for him." Lyanna watched with slight concern as Elia lifted Jon from her arms and held him. "Oh, they're so precious at this age... so soft... and warm!"

"Yes," Lyanna smiled uneasily. Elia frowned and gave Jon back. 

"Speak freely, dear," she ordered. "Just because I'm the first wife doesn't mean I don't like you. Quite the contrary, in fact; I'm rather... intrigued. I want to know how you bewitched our dear Rhaegar to the point where his only option was to run away with you..."

Lyanna turned away and looked out toward Elia's balcony. She stared up at the sky and the dark clouds that had settled over the capital; there would be rain soon, perhaps a thunderstorm. Lyanna always loved storms; they weren't fearsome or awe-inspiring to her. They were comforting. Jon began to sniffle and stir, and Lyanna pulled him close. He wasn't fussy most of the time, yet when they reached the capital he had become quite the cranky baby.

"Hush, little love," she murmured. "You're alright..."

Elia watched as Rhaegar moved over to where Lyanna stood; he gently took Jon from her and held him close to his chest. The babe seemed to hush instantly and Elia felt a touch of jealousy bloom in her chest. He knew his... second son... better than he did his firstborn. 

"There's my boy," Rhaegar smiled slightly as Jon nuzzled against his chest, cooing softly. "I'll take him to the nursery, Lya. Don't worry." He nodded to both Lyanna and Elia before leaving the room.

Elia and Lyanna looked at each other for what felt like a long time. Elia saw a beautiful young woman in front of her; Lyanna truly was wild, with long brown hair that curled beautifully at the ends, and cool grey eyes. Her eyes intrigued Elia the most; they seemed to hold the very essence of the north. And while most found the long, narrow faces of the Starks unattractive and plain, Lyanna was far from plain. Her cheekbones were high and her jaw strong... she looked like a proper queen. A northern queen, but a queen nonetheless.

Lyanna looked at Elia and did not see the frail princess she had heard so much about... Elia was delicate, yes, that much she could see. But she was a strong woman. Lyanna admired her very much; it took such strength to be without a husband for so long, and in the capital of all places.

"He wants us to share him," Elia broke the silence. "Surely you can see that?" Lyanna nodded. 

"He told me himself on the way to the capital," she stated softly. "Is... Are you alright with such an arrangement?" Lyanna hoped she would be; it worried her greatly that Elia would not accept her, that they would not be able to share.

Elia hesitated. "I... I think it will be an interesting adjustment, but I think... I think it will be an acceptable arrangement."

Rhaegar slipped quietly into the room with a small smile on his face. Elia and Lyanna both looked at him and he walked over to them, taking their hands and squeezing them gently. "You should have seen them," he chuckled. "As soon as Jon was in the crib, Aegon rolled onto his side and scooted toward his brother. They will be the best of brothers, I am sure of it." 

"I'm sure they will be," Lyanna beamed. "But I trust there will be some friendly competition as well; my brothers always loved to spar... they'll be great swordsmen, especially with Ser Arthur, Ser Jaime, and Ser Barristan around." 

Elia chuckled slightly. "I trust their schooling will be just as important, though," she gave Rhaegar a pointed look. "They are princes of Westeros; their educations should be second to none." 

"Neither of you ought to worry," Rhaegar laughed. "Besides, they are far too young to start worrying about such things. Let's get settled and deal with their infancies first."

~~~~~

"How did this happen?" Tywin Lannister's jaw was tight and taut. "Who allowed this to happen? Who wasn't watching her? I told all of you to keep an eye on her!" His guards all avoided his critical gaze, and he clenched his fists. "Of all the incompetent... how could you allow her outside the castle! How?!" Every man in the room looked at each other uneasily. They couldn't force themselves to look at their lord, nor could they look at the mangled body laying on the table before them. 

Lord Tywin had finally, after many years of debate, remarried in hopes of producing a more suitable heir. He took one of his bannermen's daughters to wife, and she quickly grew heavy with child. Just a fortnight before, she gave birth to a healthy baby girl she named Clara. 

"She was unwell, my lord," one of the men managed. "What should we do with her body?"

Tywin looked down at the broken body and sighed. "Bury her in the crypt." He left the room and found his older daughter holding his younger one; cooing down at the newborn with a smirk.

"Hello, little dove," Cersei chuckled, bouncing the babe gently. "You're very pretty; like your mother..." she looked up and saw her father's face and frowned. "It's true then?" He nodded. "Shame. She was young. And healthy. She could have given you a son."

"But she didn't," Tywin stated coldly.

His gaze flickered to the babe in her arms. Little Clara was fast asleep, two of her little fingers stuck in her mouth and covered with slobber. She already had little wisps of golden curls, and had the makings of another Lannister beauty. But what use was a girl to a family that needed a male heir?

"She looks like a Lannister," Cersei remarked. "Like mother, really..." 

"She's going to be your responsibility," Tywin told her as he started to walk toward his study. "Take care of her." Cersei was stunned, and stood there in the hall with Clara in her arms. 

The babe's eyes opened a crack and emerald green met emerald green; Cersei smiled slightly again and carried her to the nursery. The wet nurse took Clara and set her down in her crib. Cersei wished Jaime was home; he would have known what to say to their father. As much as Cersei wanted to argue and make him more responsible for the newest Lannister, she knew that as a woman, it was her job to look after little Clara. 

"I don't know much about babies," she sighed. "I have always been more suited to ruling, but... we'll learn together, little dove." Clara cooed up at her and Cersei smirked. "Perhaps you'll be able to help me get what I want. How about that?"

Cersei could see so much potential; Clara would be a perfect tool to manipulate both her father and whoever else she wanted under her thumb. 

"Sleep well, sweetling... you have much to learn."

~~~~~

"His name is Robb," Catelyn Stark told her husband as she set the squalling, red-haired babe in his arms. Ned paid no mind to the crying and fussing; he beamed down at the babe and chuckled. "Are... Are you pleased, my lord?" 

Ned looked up at Cat and was taken aback once more by how beautiful she was. He still couldn't believe that she was his wife; Catelyn Tully was betrothed to his older brother Brandon, but... but circumstances had changed and Lord Hoster Tully had demanded a different union. 

"More than pleased," he assured softly. Robb was a big babe; he couldn't imagine how Catelyn had labored with him. "He... He's perfect."

Catelyn smiled slightly and shifted; she was surprised at how Ned was content to sit there and hold their son. Most men weren't so sentimental. But she watched as her husband sat and talked to their son who looked so very much like her family. 

"Has there been any word of your sister?" Catelyn inquired as she moved to sit beside them. 

"She is settling into the capital just fine," he replied. "Rhaegar is going to keep her identity hidden until his father passes; she's serving as their son's nursemaid until Aerys passes. May the gods be merciful and take him soon..." Ned wished that he would have gotten to Lyanna before Rhaegar, but her son belonged with his father. He couldn't justify forcing Lyanna and Jon to live at Winterfell while Rhaegar lived. 

"The crown prince is as wise as he is foolish sometimes," Catelyn chuckled. "When will he begin to make amends to the north?"

"When the time comes," Ned explained. "Westeros must resettle and heal before things can really start to be broken down and examined..." Rhaegar had a plan for fixing relations with the rebel kingdoms, but he wouldn't be able to act on it until he came into his crown. And gods know when Aerys would finally die. 

"Is that really the time? Shouldn't such things be discussed when we are trying to heal?" Catelyn argued. Ned raised a brow; she truly was a brilliant woman and he was lucky to have her.

"You are very right, my lady," he nodded. "But Rhaegar is the crown prince and will someday be the king. He has more say over such things than we do. The best we can do is focus on helping the north and raising our son." Robb giggled and cooed as if he knew they were talking about him, and Ned beamed with pride. "He's going to be smart like you."

"And strong, like a Stark," Catelyn nodded. "He is the future of your house, my lord."

"Aye," Ned smiled down at Robb. "And I swear to you, to him that the kingdom he inherits will be far more peaceful than the north I inherited." The babe smiled a gummy baby smile and Ned chuckled. "I promise, Robb. You will never know the horrors I have known. I swear it on my life."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young Stark family comes to visit the royal family. Elia and Rhaegar have some serious decisions to make concerning Aegon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so much fun to write Jon as a child who has a mother and father; he's OOC but then again... this isn't canon, and his life is so different than it is in the canon world. 
> 
> Also, Rhaegar wasn't as melancholy as I think he should be. Sorry.

Everything was in place for House Stark's visit to the capital. Everything, that is, except the most important point of interest for House Stark. Elia looked everywhere for Lyanna and Jon; she checked all their favorite places--the stables, the armory, the kitchens... yet she couldn't find a single trace of them. 

"Rhaegar," Elia entered her husband's solar. "Where are Jon and Lyanna? The Starks are minutes from the Red Keep, and their family members are nowhere to be found!"

Suddenly, down the hall, a shrill, childish giggle filled the air and Elia sighed in relief. Until she laid eyes on Jon and Lyanna. They both were soaking wet, leaving puddles of water in their wake as five-year-old Jon ran down the hall.

"Papa! Papa!" he cheered as he ran past Elia to climb into Rhaegar's lap, effectively ruining the crown prince's fine trousers and silk doublet. Rhaegar said nothing about it, and simply laughed and threw an arm around Jon's slender shoulders. A shuffle of another pair of feet made Elia turn away from Rhaegar and Jon as the latter told his father excitedly about his "adventures" with his mother down in the city. 

Standing sheepishly in the doorway, Aegon stared at his little brother and father. While he had his father's looks, Jon and Rhaegar were two peas in a pod as far as personalities went. It put a strain on Aegon's relationship with his father, even at the tender age of six. 

"Egg!" Jon exclaimed, hopping down from his father's lap and scrambling right over to him. "We swam in Blackwater Bay, and mother bartered with a Dornish trader to get us a fresh pomegranate for lunch..." 

Rhaegar laughed as the two walked off down the hall, with Aegon listening intently to his brother's rambling. 

"It was irresponsible of you to be out in the city without any guards," Elia scolded the younger woman as soon as the children were out of earshot. "And we are receiving your family this evening. Or have you forgotten?" Lyanna crossed her arms defensively and looked at Rhaegar expectantly. While Lyanna and Elia generally got along, they differed greatly in manners and whatnot, and it was often a source of strife for them. Rhaegar often found himself in the middle.

"I'm sure it was perfectly safe," he said as he rose to his feet, standing at least a head taller than both of them. "And we all best get ready now to receive Lord and Lady Stark and their children." He kissed Elia on the cheek, then Lyanna on the forehead, before leaving them alone.

"It isn't right for them to be cooped up in the castle all day," Lyanna told Elia. "Jon wanted to go swimming, so I decided to humor him. They're only children for so long, after all."

Elia said nothing and walked right past her. 

Lyanna sighed and followed behind, making her way quickly to her chambers to dress to receive her brother. 

~~~~~

Robb Stark squirmed eagerly inside the wheelhouse as he sat opposite his mother. He couldn't wait to meet his cousin, and to see the capital! The only thing he was scared of was the Old Mad King, but his father had told him that his uncle, the crown prince, was the king in all but title. He looked out the window, wrinkling his nose slightly at the unpleasant smell wafting from the city they were approaching; there were no such smells in the north. The worst smells Robb ever smelled at home were when the stables were being cleaned or when there was a villager from Winter Town who hadn't bathed in a while visiting his father. 

"Will the prince greet us in the courtyard like how father greets the northern lords?" Robb asked his lady mother with wide eyes. 

Lady Catelyn smiled at Robb as she brushed a curl behind little Sansa's ear; Robb had complained and protested about bringing her to meet Lyanna, Rhaegar, and Jon, but Catelyn told him it was best if they all went to the capital as a family.

"I imagine he will," she told him. "As will your aunt and cousin." 

Robb's eyes brightened and he grinned a big toothy grin, showing his missing baby teeth. Catelyn chuckled and fixed his hair as the wheelhouse clattered through the gates of the capital. She would never admit it, but she felt uneasy as they got nearer and nearer to the Red Keep. She could only imagine what her husband was feeling...

Ned Stark was genuinely uneasy as they rode into the courtyard of the Red Keep. A small group exited the castle, with a little boy with dark curls leading the way, jumping the last step and running toward the party of northerners.

"Jon!" Lyanna sighed as she ran after him, scooping him up before she froze and stared long and hard at Ned.

His grey eyes met her own and they both seemed to freeze. Ned easily dismounted from his horse, handing the reins over to a stable boy before embracing his sister. Jon complained between them about being "squished" and Ned and Lyanna both laughed. 

"It is so good to see you, Lya," Ned greeted. "You look well."

Rhaegar and Elia both stood to the back with Rhaenys and Aegon at their sides. They let the two siblings have their reunion; it had been a long time since they'd seen each other, they knew. 

The wheelhouse came to a halt inside the gates and a guard opened the door. Catelyn picked up Sansa and let Robb lead the way out. He leapt from the last step and looked around in awe at his surroundings. 

"Wow! It's so big!" he exclaimed, turning slowly in a circle. 

Aegon watched the other boy curiously; he rarely had other children to play with besides his siblings and Daenerys, so a new potential playmate was a point of interest for him. He let go of his mother's hand and made his way over to the younger child. 

Robb watched as the boy who looked just like the tall man bowed slightly to him.

"I'm Aegon of the House Targaryen," he introduced. "You must be Lord Stark's son?" 

Robb giggled and bowed in a somewhat mocking way that made Catelyn frown and Lyanna bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. "I am Robb Stark of Winterfell," Robb said with a bright smile and a charming, sweet, childish voice that suited his chubby cheeks and bright blue eyes. 

Rhaegar decided that he needed to swoop in, so he walked up and took Aegon's hand. The boy was scowling at Robb, having caught on to his mocking, playful nature. Try as Rhaegar and Elia might, Aegon was a serious boy; he didn't have the same lighthearted, childish pursuits as his brother. While Jon spent his days reading and playing with his mother, Aegon was constantly studying and trying to better himself. Rhaegar feared he was already trying to fill his shoes. 

Catelyn stepped up just as Rhaegar did and secured Robb's hand with her free one. "My prince," she curtsied slightly to him. 

"Please, Cat, we're family now," Rhaegar smiled slightly. "Call me Rhaegar." His gaze flitted to Sansa, who had nestled her face away in the crook of her mother's neck. "I'd heard you and Ned have been blessed with a daughter; she's lovely. She takes after her mother." Catelyn smiled slightly and turned her attention to Sansa.

"Say hello to your uncle, Sansa," she murmured softly. The little girl giggled and turned to look at the tall man in front of her, her big blue eyes matching those of her brother and mother.

"Hello," she chirped. 

Jon soon turned his attention away from his mother, who was speaking in hushed tones to his uncle, to his cousin. His lips curled into a playful grin and he ran over to him, tugging on his hand. 

"I'm Jon!" he giggled. "And you're Robb! Do you want to play?" Robb's eyes lit up at the word, and he nodded eagerly. "Alright. My favorite game is Dunk and Egg. You can be Ser Duncan, and I'll be Aegon V because I'm a Targaryen." Aegon heard this discussion and he frowned deeply, slipping his hand out of his father's grasp and tugging on the back of Jon's doublet.

"You can't be Aegon," he told him. "I'm Aegon. If... If anything, you're just Aemon the Dragonknight! You can't play a king because you won't be king!"

"Aegon!" Rhaegar and Elia both scolded at the same time. Lyanna smiled sheepishly at the Starks and walked over to Jon.

"You can play with your cousin later," she whispered. "Shall we all go inside? I'm sure you'd all like to get settled in and rest. I know how long the journey from a Winterfell can be." Elia watched as the Starks followed Lyanna and Jon into the castle. Aegon stood beside his mother, tears threatening to fall as he glared at his little brother.

"You've got to learn how to play nice, Aegon," Rhaegar sighed as he crouched down to his level. "And that means letting Jon play who he wants to play sometimes. Do you understand?"

Aegon nodded, though he crossed his arms. "Yes, father."

~~~~~

"I don't know what we're going to do with him," Rhaegar sighed to Elia as they convened in his study. His solar was being set up to host the Starks for supper that evening. "Aegon... he... he shouldn't be as jealous of Jon as he is. He shouldn't feel as much pressure as he does. When I was his age, all I did was read and read..." 

"When you were his age, your grandfather was not a madman and your father didn't have two wives," Elia pointed out. "I've told you before that we should send him to foster. My brother is more than willing to take him in."

"What? So he can turn into Doran, or worse, Oberyn?" Rhaegar noted. 

"No, so he can find who he is," Elia approached him and rested a hand gently on his shoulder. "He's drowning beneath your shadow, Rhaegar. He doesn't know who he is, he just knows who he's supposed to become. That's too much pressure for a child. If he is sent to Sunspear, he can play and be far away from the capital, far away from all the stress..."

Rhaegar knew there was some strong logic in Elia's argument. If they sent Aegon away, he wouldn't constantly be surrounded by the royal court and all its toxicity... 

"But he'd be away from his brother and sister," he pointed out. 

Elia rolled her eyes and sat down. "He will have plenty of cousins to play with while in Dorne," she reminded. "Oberyn has assured that." Rhaegar moved toward his desk and eased into the velvet-cushioned chair. 

"When would you send him off?" he asked. 

"Whenever you choose," Elia replied. "After all, you are his father and you will someday be the head of our House and the king." Rhaegar mulled it over; it would probably be easiest to send him just after the Starks leave for Winterfell. 

"In a fortnight's time," he decided. "After Ned and Catelyn have left for Winterfell... Are... Are you going to be the one to tell him?"

Elia hesitated. Did she truly have the strength to tell her little boy that he was going to be sent away to live with a man he's never met? Could she do it? Doran was family, but Aegon was so young... six was rather early to be fostered. But Doran had offered. Was it truly so bad?

"I can tell him," Elia assured. "I'll tell him tonight when I tuck him in."

Rhaegar felt his heart clench; their son was young enough to still want to be tucked in at bedtime... how could he send him so far away without hesitation? What was wrong with him? He could only bring himself to nod before Elia left him to his thoughts.

~~~~~

When the time came for supper that evening, Jon and Robb couldn't sit still. They both squirmed in their seats, longing to run around and play. Catelyn scolded Robb and he stopped--for the most part--but Jon was a little nightmare to handle.

"Jon," Rhaegar sighed, rubbing his temple. "Please. Sit still." 

The boy pouted slightly, while his older brother smirked triumphantly. As the adults talked, the children all ate silently, including little Sansa who was helping herself to dessert a few courses early. Her little plate was piled high with lemon cakes.

"Cake, mama!" she giggled in delight. "Cake!" 

Catelyn sighed and cleaned Sansa's face of crumbs. "Oh Sansa," she sighed with a small smile on her face. "You love lemon cakes, don't you?" Sansa responded with a big nod, her red curls bouncing at her shoulders as she did so. Lyanna and Elia both smiled, but they were very different smiles; Lyanna was wistful, while Elia was... reminiscent. Lyanna wanted another child, desperately, but the had failed over and over again to conceive. 

Ned noticed the heartbroken expression on his sister's face. She had told him of her struggles to have another child, and he knew it was difficult for her to see his two children.

Rhaegar noticed too, and guilt blossomed in his chest. He blamed himself for their lack of a second child. They had tried so hard to conceive the first time, but then again, they had time. Being cooped up far away at the Tower of Joy... well, what else were you going to do? Between Rhaegar practically running the kingdom in his father's place, and Lyanna trying to manage their whirlwind of a child... they didn't get a lot of time to themselves. 

Dinner came to an end and Lyanna went off with Jon to the nursery. Aegon was already tucked into bed, sleeping peacefully as usual. Jon changed into his nightshirt, and scrambled into his own bed, pulling his blankets up under his chin.

"Tell me a story, mama!" he grinned. "A northern story!" Lyanna smiled slightly and sat down on the edge of his bed. 

"Alright then," she chuckled. "Hm... let's see... Have I told you the tale of the Night's King?" Jon shook his head and his eyes widened at the promise of a new story. "Well, best get comfortable and snuggled in because this story is a bit spooky..." she tickled Jon and he giggled. "A long, long time ago, not long after the completion of the Nightfort, the men of the Night's Watch elected their thirteenth Lord Commander."

"The Night's Watch! Like Uncle Benjen?" 

"Yes, Jon," Lyanna laughed. "Now do you want to hear the story or not?" He nodded and Lyanna continued. "One night, the Lord Commander spotted a woman beyond the wall. Not knowing who she was or why she was there, he took her into the Nightfort and took her as his lady. But when he took her, she took his soul. He declared himself the Night's King, and she was his queen. They enslaved the brothers of the Night's Watch, and performed horrible, terrible acts at the Nightfort." Jon's eyes were wide as saucers, but he didn't want his mother to quit telling the story. "It took the King in the North and a King-Beyond-the-Wall to take him down, and to this day that is why the Night's Watch cannot be fortified against invasion from the South."

"I want to visit Uncle Benjen someday, mama," Jon said softly as he nestled further under his covers. "I want to see the North, and Winterfell, and the Wall..."

Lyanna smiled slightly and kissed his forehead. "You will someday. I promise."

~~~~~

When the castle had grown silent, Rhaegar slipped quietly from his chambers. He took a quick left and then a right, and found himself in front of the door to Lyanna's chambers. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but hesitated, biting his lip in worry. Did she want to see him? She was probably exhausted from spending the day with Jon and then with her family... 

Sighing softly to himself, Rhaegar crept back to his chambers. 

~~~~~

"What do you mean I'm not to accompany you to the capital?" Cersei Lannister questioned her father as they broke their fast. "I have never not gone with you!" Tywin looked up from his morning meal with a scowl that could scare the fiercest of lions. 

"I will not have you down there stirring up trouble," he stated sternly. "Besides, you should stay behind and care for Clara. She is only five; that's too young to be left with just the servants."

Cersei bit her tongue and simply glared at her father.

A sweet giggle came from the doorway and they both looked up at the little girl with blonde curls and big green eyes that was standing there. Her handmaidens had dressed her in Lannister red that morning, as they often did, and she looked like a tiny version of Cersei herself. The older blonde managed a slight smile for her and motioned for her to approach.

"Good morning, little dove," she greeted. "What would you like to do today? After your lessons?" 

The girl sat beside her and swung her legs cheerily. "I don't know," she replied. "Can... Can I go watch Lancel and the other boys practice in the courtyard?" Cersei chuckled and ran a hand through Clara's curls.

"Whatever you wish," she assured. Clara grinned and helped herself to some breakfast before being taken away by her Septa for her lessons. "She is going to be a handful, father. Five years old and she's already interested in boys." Tywin bit back a chuckle of his own and looked up at Cersei in slight amusement.

"And you weren't at her age?" he retorted. "You are responsible for her, and she will copy your behavior. Set a good example, and she won't get into any... boy trouble."


End file.
